Angel of Death
by Dark Irony
Summary: When Oz kills Duo, his lover Quatre sets out to avenge him. 2x4, yaoi and deathfic.


Angel of Death

Summary: When Quatre's lover, Duo, dies, he promises to avenge him. 2x4, 3x5, deathfic, implied yaoi.

Author's note: While not even close the first fic I've ever written, my friends say it's one of my best. While, in the real world (-gasp- I know. A world other than that of ?Forbid!) While I'm a very happy…all right, sort of happy person, all my best fics are deathfic or tragic. I am very bad at typing, so I get my friends to do that most of the time, but, if there are any mistakes, I apologize. And please, critic reviews are welcome, put down reviews are not. I right and post for fun. Ok, now that that is down, on with the story.

Angel of Death

Dark Irony

Quatre stared at the squad of Oz soldiers before him. He'd never thought it would come to this, but in some ways, it was a relief. Now he could be with Death forever. He smiled a smile no one understood, other than Duo. Duo, where it all had started.

The clear sun of the day went unnoticed as the five Gundam pilots crept up to the Oz Central Intelligence building. They had received some new information which enabled them to act against their enemies.

Duo smiled at a jittery Quatre" Why the buzz, Q-bean?" he asked his long-time lover.

Quatre grimaced" This attack…just doesn't feel right. There's something off, but I can't put my finger on it."

Duo motioned to the others "Guys, Quatre's feeling something's off." To many, this statement would have been ridiculed, laughed at. But the Gundam pilots had more than once only survived because of Quatre's 'feelings'. None of them would admit it, but they held an almost superstitious awe of these promotions.

Wufei looked at Quatre "What do you feel?"

Quatre shook his head "I…I can't tell. I just don't think we should go through with this mission."

Heero suddenly his head. "No. We've been planning this mission for two weeks. We're not going to stop because some spoiled rich kid decides he'd rather be at home cuddling his boyfriend, rather than growing up."

All the pilots stared at Heero in varying states of shock on their faces. Wufei finally regained his equilibrium. "You're just mad because you want under Duo's tail, and he won't let you, because he has Quatre." He sneered at the expression on Heero's face. "Shall I spell it out for the particularly dense? You're jealous. Admit it."

What happened next was in reality a blur, but Quatre remembered every aspect of it in slow motion. Every last minuet detail was burned into his brain like a rerun of a movie you've watched so many times you know the parts than the original actors do.

He stood up, his teal eyes glinting and almost sparking in their intensity. His hat, coming of to reveal his white gold hair, which caught the sun's light and reflected it. The corresponding sliver glint of a sniper's gun, among the variety of verdant greens that was the grass. His thought that this was the end, that he'd been right. His promotion had been right. The force of Duo's body hitting him in the small of the back, the moment the crack of gunfire was heard. The crunch of grass as he was crushed between Duo and the ground, the thud of their falling corresponding to the squawk of frightened pheasants. The wet warmth soaking through his shirt, onto his skin, warmer than the sun on his face. Someone's voice screaming. Realizing it was his voice, and his cheeks covered in tears.

He sat up, cradling Duo's head in his lap. He never saw Trowa and Heero go off to 'dispatch' the Oz assassin. Never heard Wufei fall to his knees beside him, and begin working on Duo's shirt, to see the extent of his injuries. All he saw was Duo's face, peering up at him with eyes that had darkened to violet with pain.

Quatre stroked Duo's hair "You're going to be fine. You're going to be alright. You have to be alright." He repeated his litany over and over till a pale hand was raised to his face, stopping him.

"Quatre, I'm going to die, I know that. There's nothing you, or anyone else ca do about it." Duo grinned crookedly up at him. It was pathetically small compared to his normal grins, emphasizing the lines of pain in the strained, pale countenance of Deathscythe Hell Customs pilot.

Quatre grabbed his hand, "I love you. I promise…"

Duo shushed him with a laugh, which caused him to gasp with pain. "Don't promise something you can't do, Q-bean. There are some things even you can't do."

Quatre shook his head emphatically. "NO! I promise I will avenge this, avenge you. Make them pay that they ever made us part at all, especially now."

Dou smiled slowly, a look of peace crossing his face. "Then, if that is your course, I will see you on the other side." A look of wonder crossed his face, " I see Father Maxwell. He's coming to me." He turned to Quatre, his eyes blazing, " He tells me to tell you that I love you." His face relaxed into his normal, crooked grin as his body slowly lost it rigidity, its soul. Duo.

Quatre looked at the stone walls surrounding him. The overcast day shadowed the courtyard, lightly misting the occupants, but that wasn't what Quatre was noticing. A mysterious group of three figures was coming into the back of the courtyard. Quatre caught Wufei's eye and shook his head. 'Fei would understand, like he'd understood when Quatre had changed, after Duo had died.

Wufei stood at the feet of Duo's Gundam, watching Quatre as he slid down from the cockpit. "What were you doing? You were gone for three days this time. The rest of us were worried when a lone Gundam began attacking the Oz base."

Quatre didn't look at him. "I have to avenge him somehow, Wufei."

Chang snorted "Yes. They call you the Avenging Angel."

Quatre's eyes blazed at him as he turned around suddenly. "NO!" His eyes glistened with unshed tears, and then took on a look that Wufei knew to well. It was the look Duo had had when Shinigami took over. "No, I am the Angel of Death. I serve The God of Death."

As Quatre had stalked out of the hanger, Wufei had shuttered at those ominous words. They were fanatical. And they were a prophecy of what was to come.

"The news tonight. The self proclaimed Angel of Death has visited Oz again. The killing machine with that face of an angel, Quatre Winner, killed three squads of one hundred soldiers today. There is said to be a reward for the information, and a bounty on the head of this…"

Quatre flicked to a different channel. "What lies. Two squads, two hundred each. Journalists. They never get things right." The look in his eyes was as cold as nitrogen, and as hard and clear as blue flame diamonds. " I guess I'll just have to repeat the exercise tomorrow , and the day after, and the day after, till they get it right."

He changed the channel, the light from the TV flickering over his face. In the dark room, it changed the cherubic face into a mask of sharp corners and flat empty spaces.

Quatre grinned at the memories. It had gone wrong on the last one, though. They'd caught him. Now they were going to kill him.

One of the guards had told him that one of his sisters had tried to post bail, in matter of speaking, by trying to convince the warden that he was insane. It hadn't worked. No one would believe her, that one of all the colonies most brilliant minds was insane.

Quatre looked at guard who came up to him. "We were told to give you the customery choice, sir…"

Quatre interrupted him, "I will not face the wall, nor will I wear a blindfold. I'm Quatre Winner, Angel of Death. I will meet Death gratefully, and face to face."

The soldier nodded, "Then, are you ready?"

"Yes."

The soldier backed up, as his fellows raised their guns to fire. Just as they readied to shoot, Quatre smiled, his aquamarine eyes glowing " Duo…" He fell to the ground as a shot rang out.

As the last three Gundam pilots left the base, Trowa looked at Heero, "Why did you shot Quatre?"

Wufei answered "Because he thinks it's his fault that Duo died. So he help Quatre find Duo again."

Heero shook his head, staring into space. "No. It was just the best way to honor him."

None of them saw the tears that came to Quatre's misty eyes when he heard that. He reached his ghostly hand out for Duo's as a fog descended.

THE END!

Oh, I am so proud of myself! This only took me two hours to type. I know it's not long, but it's good. Maybe I'll rewrite it later. SOOO, please, please, please, R&R, because I'm greedy, and because I love to feel appreciated. None of my friends do.( Yes, Smoogee, Hope and Brit, I am talking to you. Amy loves me XP)


End file.
